


stairway to heaven // я строю лестницу в небо

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Steppe, Surreal, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom





	stairway to heaven // я строю лестницу в небо

Я строю лестницу в небо  
Выхожу из дома, спускаюсь по улице  
Прикасаюсь к стенам домов  
Из-за кирпичей и штукатурки  
Проглядывают ангелы, лесные духи и задумчивые рыбы  
Я ловлю взгляды прохожих  
Вслушиваюсь в их разговоры  
Я собираю не вещи, не цветы и не фотографии  
Я собираю всё-всё, что есть жизнь  
Услышать, узнать, хоть немного полюбить  
Я прохожу через чужие сны  
Смотрю по сторонам, всё вижу, всё запоминаю  
Спираль времени разворачивается как гигантская пружина  
Настоящее смотрит в прошлое, а прошлое в будущее  
Я поднимаюсь на крышу  
У меня за спиной разноцветные крылья  
Блестят, переливаются  
Черной ласточкой поднимаюсь я к облакам  
Слишком много видела, слишком много знаю,  
Слишком мало видела, слишком мало знаю  
Мир застыл в ожидании, завис в неопределенности  
Что будет с нами вчера, сегодня, завтра?  
Вещим Семарглом смотрю я и назад, и вперёд  
Стою на границе, на перекрестке и вижу тени,  
Тени, глаза, бумажные журавлики,  
Красные всполохи, грохот канонады за рядами домов,  
Глаза девочки, пишущей слово "мир" на бумажном журавлике  
Всё, что я собрала, превращается в мои пестрые юбки  
Я сижу на веранде и слушаю, как вокруг поёт дождь  
Иду босыми ногами по мокрой траве  
Стряхиваю весёлые капли с цветущей черемухи  
Прижимаюсь щекой к дереву  
И слушаю-слушаю музыку, зовущую в небо

22.04.20.


End file.
